Mario
Mario is Nintendo's flagship Character, appearing in many games of all genres. He appears in both Super Smash Flash 1 and 2, and was one of the first four characters made playable in the demo. SSF1 Moveset Neutral Attack: Fireball Up Attack: High Kick Forward Attack: Triple Punch Down Attack: Sliding Kick Down Aerial Attack: Mario Tornado SSF2 Moveset Normal Ground Attacks Neutral Attack: Punch, punch, kick combo, like Super Smash Bros. 9% damage. His foot expands for the third hit. Down Tilt: Spins quickly around with legs outstretched. Down Smash: Does a "breakdance kick", hitting both sides. 23% damage Forward Tilt: ??? Forward Smash: Shoots an explosion of fire from his hands forward. Does 18-23% normally, but 25% if aimed up Up Tilt: Uppercuts. Up Smash: headbutt. 19% damage Dash Attack: Slides along the ground with legs outstretched. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Kicks quickly outward with one foot. Semi-spikes. Forward Aerial: Smashes his fist downward, spiking. Backward Aerial: Does a slow back kick. Upward Aerial: Does a flipping kick. Downward Aerial: Spins in place with his legs pointed downward, hitting multiple times, just like in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. Grabs and Throws Grab: Reaches out with his hand. Pummel: Headbutt. Forward Throw: Mario spins around once then throws his opponent in front of him. Backward Throw: Mario spins around several times then throws his opponent backwards. Upward Throw: Mario throws his opponent high into the air. Downward Throw: Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Fireball. Mario throws a bouncing fireball at his enemies. Forward Special: Cape. Mario swings his kame at enemies, doing damage, but not knockback or hitstun. It also reflects projectiles and gives him a slight vertical and horizontal boost when in midair. Upward Special: Super Jump Punch. Mario jumps into the air with his fist outstretched for multiple hits. If an enemy is hit, coins come out. A poor recovery move. Downward Special: Mario Tornado. Mario spins around with his fists outstretched, hitting multiple times, then finishes with a jumping strike. Also, if it is used in midair and a foe is underneath Mario, Mario will use a homing kick, like Sonic's Homing Attack. Final Smash: Fire Mario. Mario absorbs two fireflowers, giving him a white hat and shirt, and red overalls. He is faster and stronger in this form. Fire Mario's Moveset Normal Ground Attacks Neutral Attack: Same as normal Mario. Down Tilt: Same as normal Mario. Down Smash: Same as normal Mario but flame comes from the ground from around him. 27% damage Forward Tilt: ??? Forward Smash: Presses both hands forward like normal Mario. If it does not hit an enemy, nothing happens. If it does, a huge, powerful explosion is released. 30-35% damage Up Tilt: Same as normal Mario. Up Smash: Same as normal Mario. Dash Attack: Same as normal Mario. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Kicks quickly outward with one foot. Like normal Mario, except this time, his foot expands. Forward Aerial: Does a quick kick with his foot. Backward Aerial: Same as normal Mario. Upward Aerial: Same as normal Mario. Downward Aerial: Throws a fireball downward. Grabs and Throws Grab: Same as normal Mario. Pummel: ??? Forward Throw: Same as normal Mario. Backward Throw: Same as normal Mario. Upward Throw: Same as normal Mario. Downward Throw: Same as normal Mario. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Super Fireball. This time, it can be charged, from a largish fireball to a fiery comet. Forward Special: Heat Aurora. Mario spins slowly in place as a heat shield spins around him. Greatly increases horizontal movement in air. Upward Special: Flaming Jump Punch. Mario is carried into the air by a stream of fire, going very high. Still has the coin effect. Downward Special: Fire Blast. Mario assumes a pose, and a stream of fire erupts around him. Slow, but powerful. Role in Flash of Shadows Mario first appears waking up in Dream Land. He then goes to King Dedede's castle. There, he meets up with Kirby, so they team up. When they get in, they see King Dedede posessed by Dark Matter and turning into Dark Dedede. The two fight him and defeat him. Shadow, who is there also, tries to attack, when the Halberd comes. Before Meta Knight and Kirby attack, Mario gets blasted by Shadow. Later, when Shadow, as Super Shadow with a clone, attack Falco and Solid Snake, Mario arrives and finishes Shadow off, and joins the crew in the Halberd. Then, the Halberd arrives in the Mushroom Kingdom, which had been attacked. Mario and Link go through it to Bowser's castle. They then find Sephiroth, Bowser and the Shadowy Man there with Peach as their prisoner. Soon, the Shadowy Man disappears with Peach, leaving Sephiroth and Bowser to fight. Then, Luigi and Cloud Strife come to help. Mario and Luigi fight Bowser and defeat him. Mario, Luigi, Link and Cloud then go to the Halberd. So far the rest is unknown. Misc Taunt Mario taunt 1: Says "Let's-a go!" while waving his arms and shaking his body. Mario taunt 2: Spins and raises his hat. Mario taunt 3: Makes his famous peace signal. Fire Mario taunt 1: Same as taunt 3 Fire Mario taunt 2: Same as taunt 2 Fire Mario taunt 3. Unknown at this moment Opening Animation Jumps out of a pipe and says "Lets-a go!" Trivia *Like most super forms in SSF2 (and unlike those in Super Smash Bros Brawl) Fire Mario can take damage, knockback, and even be killed. *Mario is the first character to have throws that are different than Smash attacks. Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters